mutantworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vugo Vendetta
: “''yo yo yo''” : ― yo my name is indigo toyota i stole this toy yoda Biography Early Life * likes puppies * much doge * wOW Personality he is kind of a jerk Appearance freck freck Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers Vugo is a second generation mutant and possesses powers similar to those of both his father and mother. Vugo's accelerated cellular regeneration augments his natural strength, speed, agility, endurance, and reflexes. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Vugo's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate any damaged, missing or destroyed bodily tissues, cells, limbs and organs. Vugo has also healed from injuries sustained as a result of being severely beaten within a matter of minutes. * Foreign Chemical Immunity: Vugo's natural healing also affords him the immunity to all poisons and drugs, except in massive doses (but will still fully heal). * Disease Immunity: Due to his highly efficient immune system, Vugo is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, he's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. * Peak Human Strength: Vugo's strength is extented to the peak of human potential, which makes him above stronger than normal humans. He is capable of lifting up to 800 lbs with maximum effort. * Superhuman Durability: Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. * Superhuman Stamina: As is the case with his father, Vugo's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity granting him exceptional endurance. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. As with most of his other powers, the full limits of his physical stamina isn't known. He can, however, exert himself for at least 24 hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Speed: Vugo is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete, and is capable of reaching speeds of 40 mph. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. * Superhuman Agility: Vugo's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Vugo's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Longevity: His healing factor grants him an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process at a much slower pace than a normal human. Though he was born sometime in 1946, he retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Daken possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity even in near total darkness. Daken's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to ear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. Daken's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Daken can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. * Insulated Weather Adaptation: Body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold. * Retractable Bone Claws: Daken possesses three retractable claws housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms; two on the top of his hands and one underneath. Daken's bone claws have been shown to be black in color with a very rough texture in contrast to the light color and smooth texture of his father's claws in their natural state. Daken has two claws which emerge from between the skin of his first and third knuckles. These claws are much harder and denser than normal human bone and their natural shape provides them with a razor sharp edge capable of easily slicing through flesh and bone very easily, and able to penetrate metals as durable as Iron Man's armor. Dark Wolverine Vol 1 81 Textless * Dark Wolverine's pheromone control over Dark Ms. Marvel * Pheromone Control: Daken possesses another unique ability, the full nature of which is unknown. Daken has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even Wolverine's senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. Such tactics give opponents the belief that he can either teleport or move at superhuman speeds, though he stated during his fight with Deadpool that he doesn't possess either of those powers. His pheromone powers appear to be physical in nature, not psionic. He also uses this ability against Spider-Man when Spider-Man attempts to infiltrate the Dark Avengers, he tells Spider-Man his abilities allow him to distort enemies, hinder their depth perception and visual acuity, causing the hero to fight sluggishly. Daken used this power unconsciously during his youth and formative years, which was a primary reason his adoptive mother didn't love him, though the mysterious Romulus has taught him to consciously use and control it. This power was used during his romance with Karla Sofen and to confuse his male teammates by instilling romantic feelings in them. He also appears to have great knowledge as to the capabilities of pheromones in general as well as their taste and smell. In conjunction with his enhanced senses and knowledge of pheromones, he can expertly judge the emotional/physical state of those around him, both animal and human.107 * Empathy: Daken has the ability to sense and read the emotions/feelings/intentions of people and animals. * Telepathic Resistance: Daken has also demonstrated immunity to telepathy.108 His mind contains a "trap" awaiting anyone attempting to delve into his head. This trap gives him the ability to control the telepath who has entered his mind. It's also able to restore lost memories, as seen in the X-Men; Original Sin storyline. Miss Sinister tried to implant false memories into him, but he abruptly regained his true memories. * Deathseed Powers: As the Horseman of Death, Daken had been supplanted with a Death Seed as he was resurrected by The Apocalypse Twins.93 He had been endowed with the power and potential to become the new iteration of Apocalypse on Earth as a result. A few times he has found a way to tap into the seed's energy in order to augment himself without succumbing to it's control.103 * Energized Bone Claws: In his Horsemen guise, Daken's claws eradicated some odd form of negative energy which seemingly augments the lethality of his claws. * Multi-Claw Projection: While channeling the power of the Death Seed through Zach's powers. Akihiro produces multiple jet black razor sharp protrusions coming out of his forearms with which to gore and eviscerate with.104 Anti-Healing Factor: The energy that Daken's claws are laced in have an effect similar to his old Muramasa Claws or even ingested Carbonadium.109 * Increased Biomass: Daken in his transformed state gains additional physiological augmentation. Such as increased skin density and muscle mass; making him appear bigger and vastly augmenting his physical strength.104 * Size Enhancement: Daken's size and density ramps up considerably the longer he imbibes on the Death Seed's energies. Noticeably becoming bigger and stronger over time.104 Accelerating Regeneration: The more Daken is wounded the quicker his healing factor takes action to mend himself. Relationships *titanic theme plays* Trivia * jess is not my friend